That Cornboy
by mutsumi
Summary: A Stephen Cornfoot collection of drabbles written using the prompts of the community Ravenclaw20 over at livejournal.
1. Click!

**Author:** mutsumi/ shadowed tears at LJ  
**Title:** Click!  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s):** Stephen Cornfoot, feat. Mandy Brocklehurst  
**Prompt:** #16 - Falling in Love  
**Word Count:** 484  
**Notes:** This is the first time I'll be using Stephen so I get to play out the personality I conjured up for him. Only about two aspects of that personality came out, though. Oh, well. Second, I didn't have any plan on how this fic would go and it turned out to be a bit dramatic. The last part even confused me but... Anyway! On with the fic. -shuts up now-  
**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter and associated characters are copyright JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Studios.

* * *

Stephen Cornfoot never thought of himself as a ladies' man. Michael and Anthony can hold that description for all he cared. But right now, he wished he was one. Why? Because of one slip of a girl. 

She had managed to draw his attention to herself during their third year class with the hippogryff. She stood stiffly at the edge of the pen, determination etched on her face while the other girls in the class stood a good two feet away and were clutching one another's hands.

He was in awe.

From then on, he had managed to observe her and become close to her. They weren't exactly the best of friends like he considered Kevin to be. But they weren't just friends either. He liked to think that their relationship was bordering between the best of friends stage to the more than friends stage.

And he was loathe to ruin a perfectly good and stable friendship.

But time was of the essence and he was falling for her, slowly, surely, and deeply. It was then that he noticed that a lot of his pictures had her in them.

"Mandy," he called out.

She turned and the _Click!_ of a camera was heard.

"Stephen!" she cried out, brandishing a book and waving it at him.

He ran towards the door, laughing, clutching his camera protectively in his arms. He could hear her own laughs as she chased him. Outside in the courtyard, he paused for a breath then was about to run when his head got smacked with a book.

"Ow!"

She huffed. "You deserved it, Corn-o."

"It was just a picture!" he said defensively.

"Of me unaware!"

He just rolled his eyes. "As if you aren't used to it by now," he muttered, rubbing the spot on his head that was hit.

"I heard that!"

She was scowling but he knew how to make her smile.

"Mandy," he said, carefully charming his camera smaller then tucking it securely in his pocket.

When she didn't turn around, he grinned then attacked her side, tickling her mercilessly with quick fingers.

And she giggled, then laughed, the sound pleasant to the ears before they tumbled to the ground as she unsuccessfully managed to deter his poking fingers.

"You better give me a copy, Stephen," she told him as they caught their breath while lying on the grass.

He turned his head and gazed at her smiling face and nodded, giving a smile in return.

"Mandy..." he said moments later.

"Yes?"

"I..." he trailed off, unsure on how to say it. And he didn't even know what _it_ was.

A rustle of cloth was heard and he felt her move closer to him then lean her head on his chest. Then she spoke.

"Me, too."

He kissed the top of her head and enclosed her in his arms.

Was it any wonder that he fell for her?


	2. Candid

**Author:** mutsumi/shadowed tears at LJ  
**Title:** Candid  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s):** Stephen Cornfoot, feat. Kevin Entwhistle, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Morag MacDougal  
**Prompt:** #1 – New Year's Eve  
**Word Count:** 481  
**Notes:** Hn. This is much shorter than the first one. No matter. New Year's Eve part at the Ravenclaw Commons. Fluff. Be warned.

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter and associated characters are copyright JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Studios.

* * *

"You're very obvious. Did you know that?" Kevin Entwhistle commented as he watched Stephen shoot. 

Click. Click. "I am?" he asked, glancing at his friend in question before continuing what he was doing.

"Did you know that you've focused on _that_ area far too long?"

A pause. Click. "So?" he muttered, before waving his right hand to the people he had been focusing on.

Kevin sighed. "You might also want to shoot the others. After all, this _is_ a party. Our _last_ party here for the year. Anthony will want to hex you if he wasn't even in one of the pictures."

Stephen put his camera down. "I'd hex him back if he did," he retorted easily. "Your point?"

Kevin grinned. "She's coming here."

"Hey, guys. Why aren't you mingling like Morag and I do?" Mandy asked when she reached them. Her friend and roommate, Morag, nodded in agreement.

"Stephen's been busy. And I'm keeping him company," Kevin replied, inclining his head to the official photographer of Ravenclaw.

Morag rolled her eyes. "Busy taking pictures of _us_?" she asked teasingly.

Mandy pinched the other girl's arm at that comment but she was grinning. Kevin chuckled.

"Why yes, Morag. You noticed?" Stephen teased back, before lifting up his camera again.

"Oh, no, you don't," Mandy said as she took the camera and lifted the strap off of him and handed the equipment to Morag.

Stephen's eyes widened as he saw his precious possession being manhandled by rabid witches. "Be careful with that!"

Morag once again, rolled her eyes, and to the wizard's relief, she slipped on the safety straps.

"You want a picture of the two of us, don't you Mandy?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he placed an arm over said girl's shoulders.

Shrugging off his arm, Mandy stuck out her tongue at him. "Why would I want to be caught in a picture with you? And don't answer that. Just wait," she told him. And he knew what she was referring to.

A minute later somebody that sounded suspiciously like Anthony shouted, "Ravenclaws! It's time for the countdown! Ten… nine…"

Mandy smiled knowingly at Stephen before joining in the count. "Six… five…"

And it was down to one.

"Happy New Year!" everyone shouted and party poppers and charms went off to light up the common room. People were greeting everyone with a kiss, friendly or not.

"Happy New Year," Stephen muttered softly to Mandy as he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

A flash went out and the couple froze.

Morag was smirking at the two. "Happy New Year!" she told them with a huge smile on her face before turning to greet Kevin and giving him a peck on the cheek. Kevin was laughing.

Stephen shook his head and grinned stupidly at Mandy while the latter grinned back although she was red on the face.


End file.
